food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Turkey/@comment-38701687-20190304010356/@comment-38701687-20190304012436
4. Belief (Unofficial Translation) We have thought that there are many possibilities for the last bad. 　　We did not think that the culprit of all this turned out to be her. 　　I and the prince looked at the body of the countess and had not accepted this reality for a long time. 　　Eggnog had been released from the prison and his servant stood in the distance, giving the servant who was watching the countess’s body crying a quiet space. 　　The countess is like his mother for the royal servant. 　　Now, his mother has provoked his relationship with his closest friends and relatives and used his trust. 　　Just to let her do evil to those innocent girls, no longer hinder. 　　And I also fell into a very low mood. 　　Who are we protecting? 　　For my own doubts and disappointment with reality, I and Yushou can no longer afford any confidence for a long time. 　　We dare not believe anyone anymore and dare not make any further decisions. 　　Until one day, the sorrowful spirit that is very different from our weak, woke us up from self-pity and self-pity. 　　Champagne is open and arrogant, but it is a natural king. 　　He is totally different from us. 　　I looked at him and listened to what he said. I and the prince thought of the prisoners who were forgotten by us for our sorrow. We suddenly woke up and we didn't have time to get sad again. 　　I looked back and looked at the servant who was equally awake. His smile was a little stubborn, but the stunned eyes had gradually dispersed. 　　The smile that bloomed on his face was no longer as cautious as before, and more confidence made him feel like a plate of light. 　　After the vowed conversation, the servant apologized to the brother who had been misunderstood by many aristocrats and returned the right he had been deprived. 　　Even after the ambassador added that he found his other half, he prepared the most grand wedding for him and his sweetheart. 　　After that, he stood on the National Square and apologized to the subjects of all the kings. At that time, it was no longer the weak and deceitful little prince who stood in the center of the people. It was already a qualified crown prince. 　　And I was also pleasantly surprised to discover that I don’t know where to start, I can divulge my flames as I want. 　　I looked at Eggnog that was once again surrounded by the girls. 　　He smiled brightly among the girls as usual. 　　I know that the arrogant king of the nature will not be so easy to come to a happy neighbor for a neighboring king who can only be considered a general. 　　And what the person said before that day left was to point us to the object we should thank. 　　"You should be glad that there is a very good minister and a good brother. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't take care of you. You should not let him down."